Tamaki's 100 thoughts
by ilovemori9
Summary: This is a collection of 100 of Tamaki's thoughts about Haruhi using 100 words given to me as a challenge. First story in a series of all the Hosts (Rated M just to be safe ;)
1. First 20 thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to Bisco Hatori the genius behind these awesome characters.**

A/N: I have been challenged by a friend to give each host a 100 thoughts about Haruhi using the same 100 words she has given me. Each story will be a separate host. I am going to start with my least favorite pairings and work my way to my favorites. I mean no offense to anyone who prefers these first few pairings it is just personal preference. I am starting with Tamaki. I adore him, his kind heart, and his comedy as a character I just don't see him as the best match for Haruhi. Sorry, again I mean no offense to those who love that ship. Tiffany, I hope you like this, thanks for the challenge. Everyone enjoy!

1. Student:

Tamaki was the last of the hosts to realize Haruhi was a female student at Ouran. He was relieved she was a girl since he found her so adorable, found himself so drawn to her. He couldn't understand why he cared about her so much, so he convinced himself she was like his daughter.

2. Uniform:

As adorable as she looked in the boys uniform, he would fantasize about her in the girls uniform. He imagined her being uncomfortable as everyone stared at her, he would assure her she was lovely and that he would protect her. Then she would hide her face in his chest and he would hold her close against his body. She pinched him when she saw he was fantasizing. The pain didn't stop him from thinking she'd look lovely in that yellow dress.

3. Class:

Tamaki was the sole heir to one of the seven richest families in Japan. Haruhi was the sole child of a cross dressing bartender. They could not be further apart in class, but she understood his heart better than anyone else. He missed his mother and Haruhi held him without judgement while he cried for her.

4. Cherry Blossoms:

It was during the Cherry Blossom Festival that Tamaki was informed the twins got to spend a lot more time with Haruhi in a day then he did. That was when he started planning Host Club Outings without clients so he could have more time with her.

5. Music:

Whenever Tamaki sat at a piano he thought of his mother, whenever he played he thought of Haruhi. He enjoyed many things, but only two things moved his soul, music and Haruhi.

6. Pride:

Tamaki took pride in being the king of the Host Club but his words when spoken there were frivolous and flowery. He took greater pride in the sincere words of adoration from his heart that he spoke to Haruhi when they were alone.

7. Resort:

Of course Tamaki wanted to see Haruhi in a bathing suit he just didn't want everyone else to see her. So he gave her a hooded sweatshirt to wear around Kyoya's family resort.

8. Dance:

He pouted in the seat of the window as Haruhi learned to dance from one of their female clients. He thought he would get to hold her in his arms and teach her how to dance.

9. Friends:

His friends in the Host Club were more like a family to Tamaki. Even though he called Kyoya the Mommy he wished he could give Haruhi that role. Unfortunately he wasn't ready to admit that yet.

10. Clover:

He was so terrified of Nekozawa-senpai and his ability to cast a curse that he carried around a four leaf clover. Haruhi told him that was stupid so he hid it from her.

11. Ride:

Of all the rides at the commoner amusement park, the one Tamaki wanted to go on with Haruhi was the tunnel of love-love ride. His eyes sparkled and he wagged a tail that appeared out of no where just thinking about it. Too bad Haruhi said, "No way in hell, senpai."

12. Study:

Tamaki could watch Haruhi study all day. It was so adorable how she lost herself in a book. Her eyebrows slightly frowning in concentration above her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

13. Phone:

Tamaki was upset when he found out the twins had given Haruhi a cell phone. He had to make a new club rule; all members had to exchange phone numbers. He stared at her number each night before bed.

14. Hair:

The moment Tamaki saw Haruhi without her glasses he had Kyoya call his hairdresser. When he saw her hair fixed for the first time he had to curl his hand to stop himself from running it through the brown softness.

15. Clouds:

Tamaki's head was often in the clouds but when his thoughts got too outlandish or he acted too over the top he could always count on Haruhi to yank him back to reality. Haruhi kept him grounded.

16. Carnival:

At the street carnival Mei pulled him from stall to stall trying desperately to get his attention. He only had thoughts of Haruhi as he tried to win her a goldfish.

17. Heartless:

Many people thought Haruhi was heartless because of her blunt words. All the hosts knew she never meant any offense, they knew how big her heart was. Tamaki was the only one privileged enough to hear her whisper words of love in his ear.

18. Mall:

He loved to drag her to the Mall and make her try on frilly dresses. He doesn't know which he loved more, how she looked in dresses or how cute she looked when she was mad about trying them on.

19. Garden:

Sometimes Tamaki would dream about walking through the Suoh Garden hand in hand with Haruhi. A smile would grace his face as he looked out his bedroom window to look down at the garden. Someday, someday he will walk the garden with her by his side. Perhaps even as Lady Haruhi Suoh.

20. Elements:

Tamaki was like air, flitting from thought to thought, from idea to idea. Haruhi was like Earth. She was the stability he needed, the stability he never had as he lived away from his mother, to please a Grandmother who hid him away.

A/N (again): Well, there is Tamaki's first 20 thoughts. I love reviews. I do read each one and I really think about what everyone has to say. Please take the time to review. I really would appreciate it. These words are very basic but the list gets into deeper words or words with feeling as the list I was given goes on. Hope you enjoyed Tamaki's thoughts. Please let me know. Arigato!


	2. Thoughts 21-40

**Disclaimer: I still don****'****t own Ouran High School Host Club. Those rights will always belong to Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I love to know what people thought. Here are the next twenty of Tamakis thoughts about Haruhi. Enjoy!

21. Pizza:

Haruhi really liked veggie pizza. Tamaki thought it was cute that she made such a healthy choice; until he watched her inhale four slices in a row!

22. Fairytale:

Tamaki wanted his life with Haruhi to be just like a fairytale. Haruhi reminded him that real life didn't work that way. It was okay though, she loved him, that was enough of a happy ever after for him.

23. Games:

Those devil twins always got him to play games in which something to do with Haruhi was the prize. There were so many times he longed to refuse but how could he hope to win her if he didn't even try?

24. Animal:

He felt like an animal trapped in a cage when he was finally allowed to live in the main mansion with his grandmother. He had to cut all ties with Haruhi and give up the Host Club. How was that fair? Even animals in the zoo got visitors. With the help of their friends Haruhi broke in and rescued him.

25. Eyes:

Tamaki had unusual violet colored eyes. His heart beat a little faster on the rare occasions when Haruhi let herself get lost in them.

26. Different:

Haruhi was different from any other girl he had ever met. She was selfless and kind and never asked for anything from any of them. It was why he wanted to give her everything.

27. Lock:

Haruhi noticed the trauma of his past that he so careful tried to lock away. She reminded him that she knew about all of his faults and weaknesses and she cared about him anyway.

28. Picnic:

His favorite thing to do with Haruhi was go on a picnic. For all the fancy dining he did his entire life he still preferred the homemade bento box she would prepare for him. Sadly, she never put the food in a heart shape like he always imagined.

29. Maze:

Tamaki remembers hiding with Haruhi in a small space in the hedge maze while they played the commoners game of Hide and Seek. His mouth went dry whenever he thought about how close she had been sitting next to him.

30. Balloon:

On his birthday Tamaki had received some of the most expensive gifts that money could buy. His favorite had been the birthday balloon Haruhi handed him after club hours. She looked so adorable with that slight pink flush on her cheeks.

31. Jewelry:

Haruhi hated jewelry. She would much rather get a practical gift like pots or a new mechanical pencil. The only piece of jewelry she did wear was the giant tuna ring he had bought her at a small novelty shop.

32. Camera:

Haruhi hated having her picture taken but she smiled for the camera when Tamaki told her it was a picture for his mom.

33. Challenge:

Winning Haruhi was a challenge but he loved her so much it was worth it.

34. Stars:

Tamaki had taken Haruhi to an observatory so she could look up constellations for a homework assignment. While she got lost in the stars he got lost in her.

35. Pillow:

Tamaki would stare at the pillow beside his own on his bed. It didn't take much for his minds inner theater to picture Haruhi there facing him. It was a beautiful image to fall asleep to.

36. Silver:

Tamaki watched Haruhi as she carried the silver tray toward him and his guests. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face flush just watching her draw near. He was lost in a day dream of her as his wife overseeing the silver trays that would be served to their guests as he entertained business associates. Kyoya ruined it when he by reminding him he had clients waiting.

37. Moonlight:

During one of the balls the Host Club had thrown for their clients Tamaki leaned against the wall watching Haruhi dance with one of her regulars. The moonlight through the window fell upon her lovely face taking his breath away.

38. Genre:

As a man with French blood Tamaki loved romance. It was his favorite genre. Girls squealed and swooned every time he opened his mouth or flashed his handsome smile. So how could he fall for a girl who rolled her eyes at his actions, completely immune to his charms?

39. Dates:

Tamaki dreamed about all of the fabulous dates he could take Haruhi on; romantic getaways to far off lands, the operas, high end restaurants that served fancy tuna, until Kyoya reminded him that Haruhi would hate such extravagance and the date would be a failure. So he did the only thing he could, he began researching commoners dates.

40. Art:

Tamaki told Haruhi when he first met her that beauty like art should be shared with the world. He never understood her disregard for her appearance and yet she looked amazing no matter what she did. For the first time in his life he had fallen in love with someone. And what he fell in love with was her heart and mind, two things that could not be physically displayed.


End file.
